Benutzer Diskussion:AkatsukiSasori
Hi, das Nintendo-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Guitar Hero: World Tour. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Simpel Unnötige Bilder Könntest du bitte aufhören Bilder von Paper Mario 2 hochzuladen, dieser Artikel besteht beriets und hat alle Bilder, die du auch hochlädst!-- 10:25, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Paper Mario Dein paper Mario Äonentor Abschnitt ist nicht vorhanden du hast Paper Mario eins reingestellt und nicht das 2te schau dir mal deinen Artikel bitte an dann siehst du das du Paper Mario ein und nicht 2 drinnen hast AkatsukiSasori 10:29, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor, klick raus da ist der Artikel ;)-- 10:32, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ahhhhhhh Da isser okay aber bei den Gamecube spielen ist das erste Spiel davon da why isn das ???? AkatsukiSasori 10:35, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Da jemand diesen Artikel aus der Wikipedia hier reinkopiert hat und die Links deshalb auf andere Artikel weisen könnten.. Wollte dies eigentlich demnächst beheben ;)-- 10:36, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ähhhhh Ähm Simple ist mein paper mario eintrag weg den den hätte ich gern wieder xD ne egal könntest du dir mal meine guitar hero seite ansehen (pls nichts umändern bzw. löschen) und dann deine persönliche Meinung hören? Lg SASORI 10:41, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) hey mal ne Frage wie machst du das mit dem Anfangsbild? das versteh ich nicht ganz SaSoRi 10:53, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Der Guitar Hero WT-Artikel ist ganz okay.. löschen wird ich ihn selbstverständlich nicht ;) Ich würde bei ihm höchstens die Vorlage einsetzen und Rechtsschreibfehler beseitigen, sowie weitere Formale Dinge ändern :D Was meinst du mit Anfangsbild?-- 10:58, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ich meine wo dann steht wan das rausgekommen ist beim Cover und ja bitte nur die Rechtschreib fehler den mit manchen ausdrücken möchte ich es ein wenig naja besser zu lesen gestalten wen das okay ist Und es wäre schon toll wen naja das so drinnen is ist ja mein erster Titel :D SaSoRi 11:08, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) wen es dir nichts ausmacht versteht sich SaSoRi 11:19, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Den Text lass ich selbstverständlich drin.. Ich werde nur die Vorlage für dieses "Anfangsbild" einstellen, Kategorien dazupacken, und die Bilder noch etwas anders anorden, damit es besser aussieht ;) Am besten du guckst dir dann mal die Änderungen an, damit du weißt, was daran nun besser ist. Am besten du guckst dir mal einen normalen Spiele-Artikel an (auf bearbeitung) und kopierst dir dann die Vorlage Spiel, worin du die ganzen Dinger mit Erscheinungstermin und so ausfüllen kannst. Außerdem solltest du öfters mal den Vorschau-Button beim bearbeiten benutzen, dann musst du die Seite nicht ständig nochmals bearbeiten.. sieht auch nicht so schön bei den Letzten Änderungen aus.-- 13:33, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe >.< Also hi Sasori hier es gibt eine Aufgabe in dem wiki die ich nicht verstehe Simple kannste mir da Helfen das ist VERBINDER Wie geht den das?? würde mich mal so interressieren danke schonmal im vorraus SaSoRi 13:29, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, aber ich versteh nicht was ud mit VERBINDER meinst :D-- 13:33, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ah hab verstanden was du meinst.. Das ist eine Auszeichnung, die du verdienst, wenn du eine Kategorie in einen Artikel hinzufügst. Wenn du nicht weißt was eine Kategorie ist, schau einfach mal nach ganz unten in einen Artikel dort ist meist ein grauer Kasten mit so etwas-- 13:34, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hey Simple wie machst du das das geht net SaSoRi 13:44, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Du musst Kategorie:Kategorie die dort stehen soll unten an den Artikel ranpacken.-- 13:54, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) mach du mal bitte ein Beispiel SaSoRi 13:56, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Kategorie:Spiel Diese Kategorie kommt auf jede Spiele-Seite, dazu musst du noch das Genre, die Spieleserie, die Konsole, das erscheinungsjahr für diese Konsole und hin- und wieder andere Kategorien zu einem Spiele-Artikel hinzufügen.-- 13:58, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Und wo finde ich die Kategorien? SaSoRi 13:59, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) und welcher Graue Kasten >.< Das gibts nich ch finde es nicht SaSoRi 14:04, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) und wie mach ich das :Man findet keine Kategorie, die füt man selbst ein. Der graue Kasten ist am Ende eines Artikels, siehe z.B. Super Mario Bros., mehr kann ich dir leider zu dem Them "Kategorie" leider auch nicht sagen.. Die User Laximilia scoken oder MtaÄ sind gerne bereit, dir dabei zu helfen ;)-- 14:13, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Habs danke Simple dein SaSoRi 14:35, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Made by Bitte setze nie wieder ein "Made by" oder ähnliches unter deine Artikel, das macht keiner und ist ziemlich fragwürdig, da andere User diesen Artikel vllt. geringfügig verändern könnten. Außerdem ist dein Benutzername in der Versionsgeschichte des Artikels verschrieben, was diese Bemerkung unnötig macht.-- 18:08, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) KK verstehe ich machs schon weg :D Kategorien Ich hab gerade gesehen, das du bei dem Artikel Blauer Panzer Kategroie runtergesetzt hast.. Allerdings haben diese absolut nix damit zu tun. Angemessener wären die Kategorien Item, Mario Kart, Mario oder anderes.-- 18:10, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Es steht ja da Gamecube und auch das Jahr (2001) Das stimmt schon das Genre hab ich falsch verstanden und ein Zubehörr ist es im Grunde eigentlich auch den Mario Kart Items gibts nicht und weis nicht wie ich das erstellen soll AktsukiSaSoRi 18:12, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Ich hätte da eine Idee du könntest den ArtikelMario Kart Double Dash verfassen simple und ich mach die Level wie Baby Park oder sowas. AktsukiSaSoRi 07:34, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also ein alle Level AktsukiSaSoRi 07:35, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ähm Simple wie hast du das mit den Herausforderungen gemacht? Ich möchte auch geren ein eigenes Wiki machen und solche Herausforderungen machen AktsukiSaSoRi 20:31, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC)